A Battle of Supremacy
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: At the time when the group severs itself from Luffy in attempts to get Vivi to Arubasta, he and Crocodile duke it out. When the three minutes are up, however, a new battle arises. WARNING: Heavy Yaoi Ahead


**WARNING: There is some serious yaoi action ahead! Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. Otherwise, enjoy! ^-^**

Crocodile was getting impatient. The three minutes he was meant to play with Luffy were up, and yet he just wasn't satisfied with the result. Luffy had been shooting fists and feet into him, and even though the effort was enough to please Crocodile, something was lacking.

As Luffy lunges forward for the "gomu gomu no bazooka," Crocodile grabs at his throat and smashes him into the dessert's sand. Luffy is expectedly gasping and spitting out disgusting sand particles, whereas Crocodile watches. What could be more humiliating than an ultimate defeat?

Crocodile grabs the back of Luffy's collar and tears off his shorts.

"What the hell?!" Luffy kicks and screams, trying to fend off the demonizing assailant.

The effort proves futile.

Crocodile inserts a finger, the action both blissful and painful to Luffy. With help from the riches that is Yuba's water, Crocodile then pumps harder, getting delightful moans from Luffy. Slathering up his other finger, he then inserts it into Luffy. His thrusting action even arouses himself. The shame of his opponent is much to be craved for. Crocodile slowly begins to moan along with Luffy, getting into the rhythm, falling into the sensual tension between the two.

Luffy's fingernails dig into the sand while Crocodile continues to roughly finger him. "So tight," Crocodile whispers low enough so Luffy can't hear, his hard cock wanting more. He sticks straight out, ready for penetration. He exits Luffy and removes the hand clutching his collar. Instead he rips off Luffy's shirt and grips his hair, gazing upon the muscular—yet scrawny—body. Lathering his member, the head pokes at Luffy's entryway. Luffy moans, but also cries. He doesn't want this, nor ever expected it. He wanted to avenge Vivi's loss, but instead he's disgraced by this man's ravenous acts.

Crocodile seems merciful in slowly entering him. With so much slippery substance in the way, he slides right in. He and Luffy moan together. Soon enough, Crocodile begins thrusting. First it is slow to get himself synced with the motions, then it increases in speed. He grunts with every thrust, poor Luffy's face is shoved into the sand. Despite that fact, Luffy moans with him, hating himself for loving it. Crocodile hits his prostate over and over, pushing Luffy over the edge. The boy's member is rock hard, ready to burst. He moans louder, exciting the big man above him.

Crocodile moves faster, but not too fast, as to tease the boy until he begs. Luffy bites his lip, his eyes misty. How could he love the way his opponent tortures him? He almost pleas for Crocodile to let himself go, to keep pounding into him until he expels his load, but he wouldn't dare. Luffy doesn't give up that easily, and shan't now simply because his nerve endings beg him to. Instead he grits his teeth and takes it until Crocodile can't stand it. That will be his only victory now, outlasting his opponent.

They keep moaning together, sweating and thrusting. Crocodile can be heard at the edges of the city, almost drawing attention. Luffy catches this and lets himself go, groaning to his life's content as to humiliate the "town's savior." Crocodile moves faster, thrusting painfully into him so only he would find delight. Luffy's eyes leak from the unknown agony, but distract the pain by pumping himself. The action further hardens Crocodile until he regrettably cums, yelling for the misery of defeat and bliss of rough, hard sex. Luffy, seeing this as a victory, keeps going until he too finishes all over himself and the sand, crying joyfully as the white liquid squirts from his hard cock.

The two still move together, slowly, until regaining their composer. Crocodile leaves him, falling to his knees, shamed for now. Luffy is on all fours, panting, but happy with himself for holding out. Grinding his teeth with a hateful growl, Crocodile fills himself with fury. He would not accept some child beating him in any game, especially one concerning absolute manhood.

Taking one of Luffy's shoulders and spinning him around to his back, Crocodile assumes the position and inserts himself again, pumping himself up. Luffy cringes to the soreness in his hind end, his eyes watering to the sharp pain. The face of the man he absolutely despises makes this all the more agonizing. Crocodile humps him hard and fast, keen on emasculating him. Despite having just ejaculated, Luffy too regains his hardness, though not ready to resume responsibility. Crocodile grabs it, knowing full well he would cum before Luffy. He pumps him with his fist for pure torment, never planning on finishing him.

Disregarding his mutual hatred with the boy, he screams "Luffy" as he cums, filling the boy with more of his syrupy fluids. They pant and moan, covered in sticky substance and sweat. Luffy grabs Crocodile's wrist and uses the hand in which is clutching his member to finish himself. He pushes against Crocodile's dick as he gets close, flooding himself with want. Crocodile watches the boy cum all over himself again, still outlasting the terrifying Shichibukai.

With his ego, Crocodile simply couldn't accept this. Shoving his slithery tongue into Luffy's mouth, he smears Luffy's bodily fluids all over one other's chest. He stays inside him, not wanting to end a battle with such a formidable opponent so soon. And while admiring the boy's fortitude, it is apparent this is a battle that will last a while.


End file.
